BATTLE! Resident Evil 3: Jill Vs NEMESIS
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: This is my first one-shot. It's a battle between Jill Valentine Vs. NEMESIS, KINGDOM HEARTS style!


BATTLE! Resident Evil 3 – Jill Vs. NEMESIS

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, before you begin reading, this is a one-shot. I had this idea when I was writing the chapters for my first fanfic, Angel's Heart, Devil's Destiny, while listening to some of the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. I suddenly had the idea of writing this. So I take this as a side project, but it depends on you, readers. This is the idea: think of a battle scene, and add background music that'll (probably) fit the battle. And my result was this. I'm a Kingdom Hearts fan, and I added a few things to this (Those who played will obviously notice what I added for this story). Please leave a review on what you think on this. And on that note, I do NOT own anything related to KINGDOM HEARTS, RESIDENT EVIL, SQUARE ENIX, or CAPCOM._

* * *

Jill walks into City Hall. She looks around with her gun in hand. Debris from a helicopter is seen. A sound of shattering glass is heard from her left.

"S.T.A.R.S.!"

A growling noise is heard from the second floor. Up in the second floor, NEMESIS stands. It jumps from the second floor and lands on its feet.

[cue music: "The Encounter" from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep]

"GRAAAHHH!"

"You again! You just won't give up, won't you?"

Jill readies her gun.

_

* * *

INFORMATION:_  
Defeat NEMESIS!

Jill dodges NEMESIS's uppercut by dodge rolling out of the way. NEMESIS manages to grab Jill and throws her up into the air. Jill looks as NEMESIS readies a fist at Jill. It thrusts his fist into the air. Jill reacts to it and dodges the fist, hitting her heel instead. She points her gun at NEMESIS and fires a shot from it. The bullet hits NEMESIS and stumbles. Jill lands on her feet and runs at the stunned NEMESIS. She kicks it in the head and throws herself at NEMESIS.

"BACK OFF!"

The kick had sent NEMESIS flying back.

"Ready for more?"

Jill grabs her gun and runs towards NEMESIS. It throws a tentacle at Jill, but she dodges it. She grabs the tentacle and NEMESIS begins calling it back. She gets pulled to it but NEMESIS punches her in the gut, causing her to go flying back. She hits a wall and lands on the floor. NEMESIS stood up and walks to Jill.

"S.T.A.R.S..."

Jill stands up and aims her gun at NEMESIS. A shot from her handgun wasn't stopping him. She kept shooting from it and NEMESIS began to run to Jill in a tackling position. Jill dodge rolled out of the way as NEMESIS ran through the wall. It stopped and turned to see where Jill was. She hid on one of the broken pieces of the wall. She noticed a shot gun on the other side of the room she was in. She ran to the other side as NEMESIS walked back in and spotted Jill running to the weapon.

_OBTAINED!_

Shotgun

Jill aims the shotgun at the giant. The shot slows NEMESIS down but still, it walks. It throws its tentacle at Jill, grabbing her neck and choking her. She breaks free from the tentacle by cutting it with her knife. She backs away and uses her liquified green herb to heal herself. As NEMESIS had gotten weaker he resorted to a Rocket Launcher from the broken down helicopter.

_INFORMATION:_  
Retrieve the Rocket Launcher! When NEMESIS is down, prepare to fight for it.

Jill begins to run toward NEMESIS. It begins swinging its free arm at Jill, with her ducking the attack. She shoots NEMESIS with her shotgun three times. She climbs the giant and begins to fight for the Rocket Launcher. She hits the arm that's holding it. NEMESIS grabs her, throws her to the ground and roars in anger. It begins to load the Rocket Launcher, but Jill stops NEMESIS by shooting its eye. It falls to its knees. Jill runs and grabs the Rocket Launcher.

"Get ready!"

Jill prepares the Rocket Launcher.

"EAT THIS!"

The Rocket is fired and hits NEMESIS. Jill covers herself and the explosion knocks NEMESIS down. Jill looks for another rocket to load. NEMESIS is stunned to get up and Jill notices a rocket near the debris. She runs and picks it up. She loads the Rocket Launcher and aims it at NEMESIS. NEMESIS had snapped out of its stunned state, looks around and spots Jill.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

The rocket is fired and hits NEMESIS, knocking it down.

"... S.T.A.R.S..."

_BONUS OBTAINED!_  
Rocket Launcher

* * *

NEMESIS stands up and jumps back to the debris he came from.

"What the hell is that thing's deal? … There's no time. I have to get out of here..."

Jill recovers and walks away...


End file.
